If Only You Knew
by CandyGurl83
Summary: It's summer and Hermione's visiting the Burrow, pining over Ron and wishing she knew how he felt about her, and vice versa. Ron is awaiting her arrival, feeling the same way. If only they knew what the other was feeling... RHr - Short story.


**__**

If Only You Knew…  
  
_By CandyGurl83_

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. We should all know this by now, and bow down to the great JKR.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Hermione sat down her trunk in Ginny's bedroom. Another summer at the Weasleys'… "It's really great to see you, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, hugging her tightly. "Thanks," Hermione said, "It's great to see you, too." Mrs. Weasley smoothed out her hair and smiled down at her. "Dinner is in an hour, so make yourself at home. Oh, everyone will be so happy to see you!" she said and left. "I hope so," Hermione said to herself, thinking of Ron.  
  
She walked around Ginny's room, getting reacquainted with it. Sitting on the desk was a picture of the DA, taken right before school ended. Beside it was a photograph of the Weasley family, beaming brightly. Ron waved enthusiastically at her, causing her to blush. Hanging on the wall above it, there was a picture of Percy carrying a younger, laughing Ginny and spinning her around. Hermione wandered if Percy's absence still hurt her, and if Ginny would even be willing to talk about it with her. She wasn't quite sure how to handle these sort of things since she never had any siblings of her own. Not to mention she spent most of her time with boys that had the emotional capacity of teaspoons.  
  
Hermione walked over to her bed, took out her diary, and lay down on her stomach. Propping herself up on her elbows, she opened her diary and started writing. Pen gliding across the paper, like a skater across the ice, words formed to tell a tale of her life. She wrote of her trip and of the Weasleys. Before she knew it, she had filled up an entire page, front and back. Casting a glance around the room, she thought of what else to write about. Her gaze fell upon a picture of Ron. 'Ron…' she thought dreamily, pulling her diary closer. Hermione began pouring her heart out on the pages, much like Ginny had done with Tom Riddle's diary. She wrote down everything that she loved about him, from each of his 172 freckles to the way his ears turn red whenever he's embarrassed.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the floorboards outside the door squeak. Her head snapped up, heart racing. What if it was Ron? What would she do? What if he saw what she was writing? Would he reject her, feeling the same way about her that he did about Eloise Midgen? She stared at the door, terrified, as the doorknob slowly turned. The door creaked open, and Ginny popped her head out from behind it. "Hey! It's dinnertime. You ready?" she asked. Hermione let out a sigh of relief, releasing the breath that she had been holding. "I'll be down in a minute," she answered. Ginny smiled at her and left. Hermione waited until the footsteps were barely audible then locked her diary. She rolled over onto her back, clutching it close. 'Secrets safe…' she sighed, 'For now.' Hiding her diary in the bottom of her trunk once again, she fixed her hair, took a deep breath, and headed downstairs. Perhaps one day, she'd tell him how she felt…

  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Ron paced back and forth in his bedroom, waiting for Hermione to arrive. He was so anxious to see her, despite them writing to each other ceremoniously. "Hello, Hermione. It's nice to see you. How was your summer?" he said, before rejecting that greeting. "Hey, Hermione! Read any good books lately?" he tried. "Nah, she'd think I was making fun of her…" Turning to his mirror, he combed his hair back, pulled up his collar. "Heeeeey!" he said, in a Fonzie-ish manner. His mirror started laughing at him. "Ugh! It's no use!" he exclaimed, frustrated. "Why don't you try 'Hello, Hermione, dear. It's wonderful to see you. I've been thinking about you all summer and want to tell you I love you. Care for a nice snog?'" Ginny said, standing in his doorway. He turned unbelievably red and gaped, speechless. "What? I think it's perfect," she said. Ron threw his pillow at her and glared. She smirked and left.  
  
Ron fell back on his bed and sighed. "Am I that obvious?" he asked, to nobody in particular. Pig hooted cheerily, and Ron let out a groan. Even his hyperactive, stupid owl could tell! "What if she knows then? Oh, what if she is completely horrified by the thought? That's probably why she always talks about Krum… And why she went to the Yule Ball with him and not me! Agh, that must be it!" he said, sighing heavily.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the front door open and then slam shut. "She's here!" he shrieked, causing Pig to go crazy. "Should I go say hello? Or should I wait until dinner? Maybe she doesn't even want to see me right now! Oh, but we're best friends… Ah, but what if that's all we'll ever be?" he said, asking question after question. He began pacing around his room once again, asking more and more questions. He heard footsteps on the stairs, and some talking in the floor below. He decided against interrupting the girls, especially when he was so flustered and would probably make a fool of himself. His mother walked in a little while later, letting him know dinner was in an hour. "Okay mum," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Oh, and Ron, dear, clean up this mess a bit," she said before leaving. He glanced around his room, noticing that it did look messier than usual. Ron hated cleaning, but figured it would take his mind off of his girl trouble.   
  
It had worked, sort of, since he hadn't realized Ginny walked in an hour later. "It's time for dinner," she declared. "No, mum said it was in an hour," he said, re-stacking his magazines. "Uh, yeah. She said that an hour ago," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. Ron glanced at his watch and shrugged. "Okay… I'll be down in a second," he said, deciding he'd need to make himself more presentable. "So will Hermione," Ginny said suggestively. He glared at her, and right as he decided to say something about Harry, she was gone. "Ugh, girls!" he groaned. Harry may have had to save the world, but at least it was so time consuming he didn't have much time to deal with relationships… Ron leaned back on his bed, and once again thinking about how he felt about Hermione, if he should tell her, and if she felt the same.  
  
Fin. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Possible sequel to this, if I have the motivation and such.

R/R, good or bad, its all welcome.


End file.
